Question: Simplify the expression. $7p(p+2)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7p}$ $ = ({7p} \times p) + ({7p} \times 2)$ $ = (7p^{2}) + (14p)$ $ = 7p^{2} + 14p$